


Y is for Yuki Onna

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demons, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, You decide!, maybe a death, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Ushijima finds himself stuck out in a snowstorm when a creature of legend comes across him.





	Y is for Yuki Onna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts).



Ushijima moved slowly through the snow, his feet sinking in deep with each step he took.  He was drenched through already with the heavy snowfall, weighed down by wet clothes and pack.  He had known it was a bad idea to continue on his journey with the way the sky had looked earlier that day but Ushijima was running a fever and he wanted to be off the mountain by the time the storm hit.

 

In his sick state he hardly made it halfway down the mountain before the snow started.  Big flurries at first and he should have set up camp but his mind felt so foggy and underneath his wet clothes he felt unbearably warm.  He knew he was doing everything wrong but all he could think about was getting back to his village, that help would be there and it wasn’t that far from the mountain.

 

Ushijima knew better, he did.  He even had scolded others in always respecting the Wild and now he was stuck out in a snowstorm with the only knowledge that he was going in the right direction was that he was still heading downhill.

 

Something tripped Ushijima, or perhaps his wobbly legs finally failed him and he went down hard into the snow.  He had never been so sick in his life and his body had never failed to do what he asked of it. He was strong in both body and mind, he had trained his entire life.  He had been a General, true and unwieldy and he had finally be allowed to go back home.

 

Ushijima thought Tendou might call it ironic, him dying only half a days journey from home in a snowstorm after surviving 15 years at war.

 

Ushijima managed to crawl over to a tree, though he couldn’t remember the action of doing it.  He propped himself up and told himself to get up, to continue moving otherwise he really would die here.  But he was so warm, his skin felt like it was on fire and he felt so heavy and exhausted. Never before had he felt so tired and he just wanted to close his eyes for a moment.

 

A noise caught Ushijima’s attention, making him jerk awake though he wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep.  He also had no idea how he could hear over the howl of the wind but something was to his left. He turned slowly, tried to wrap frozen fingers around his katana but his body wasn’t responding as it usually did.

 

Something stepped out of the darkness between the trees.  It was hard to make out from the snow clouding Ushijima’s vision but he knew it was a person, someone tall and lanky.  The closer they came the more details Ushijima noted and how wrong it all was. Firstly the person was wearing a simple white yukata, opened at the neck to reveal smooth and untouched skin.  Inky black hair spread out around him and they were barefoot.

 

They came closer and Ushjima felt a soft gasp leave him.  He had never seen such beauty in his life. The other generals and those in his village teased that he had no such romantic or sexual notions or feelings.  That was never true but Ushijima could always push them down to nothingness inside himself.

 

Ushijima leaned towards the man, though he wasn’t sure if that word fit him since he was clearly not of this world, as he stepped closer and finally  _ finally _ kneeled down next to Ushijima.  He leaned in close and he felt blessedly cool while Ushijima felt too warm.  He reached up to cup the strangers cheek, was disappointed by the thick gloves that prevented him from feeling that smooth skin against his palm.

 

Otherworldly eyes swirled as he looked at Ushijima, leaning close until they were only a hair's breadth away.  Ushijima knew of the legends circulating beauties found in snowstorms by travellers. He knew what was in front of him and Ushijima found himself caring very little that he was about to die.  He knew he wasn’t going to make it off the mountain either way so why not be nourishment for the beautiful creature before him?

 

“It’s okay.”  Ushijima spoke softly, gently because he seemed to be hesitating right before the final act.  Yuki Onna never tortured or hurt their victims but there was a deep sadness on his face. “Do what you must.”  Ushijima leaned forward the last bit, pressing his lips against the Yuki Onna’s. He felt blessedly cool against Ushijima’s overheated skin and Ushijima groaned as the kiss deepened, the stranger pressing closer until there was no space between them.

 

Ushijima would gladly give up his life for theirs but the Yokai pulled back a bit and pressed a soft kiss against Ushijima’s mouth as his consciousness slowly faded to blackness.

 

At least he wouldn’t be dying alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for audriel who requested Yukionna+UshiKuro! Sometimes Yuki Onna kills the lost travellers in heavy snowstorms but sometimes fall in love with their prey! You decide what happens here!
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)  
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/


End file.
